


Junkers rewarding each other

by ILoveJunkHog



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes, Trans Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveJunkHog/pseuds/ILoveJunkHog
Summary: Junkrat and Roadhog had a great crime spree at the bank.In fact, it went so well that Junkrat decided to reward Roadhog





	Junkers rewarding each other

They slammed the hotel room door open, carrying big moneybags. 

Junkrat tossed his on the ground and giggled.“Holy doley mate, that was awesome. You should have seen the faces of the guards when they got blown up.”

Roadhog just grunted and landed the bags. It was awesome he had to admit, seeing the horror on the faces of the clerks and the customers when they busted in.

Junkrat shooting the security cameras down while Roadhog was pointing the gun right in front of one the clerks and demanded her putting the money in the bags.

The fun didn’t last long though, one the clerks pushed a security button under their desk, calling the guards. 

But Junkrat had a surprise for them, they were at the doors just when the guards arrived, he pushed the button of the detonator and made the bank go down with huge rumble. 

They managed to escape before the cops came, they found a great short cut to the motel, without getting spotted by bystanders and cops.

Roadhog sat on the bed, it was a miracle though that they could escape without getting shot even once by the guards. 

“The mission was awesome indeed, so awesome in fact that…” Junkrat turned to look Roadhog and licked his lips. “Someone earns a reward.”

Junkrat walked towards Roadhog, leaned to his mask and gave a kiss to the snout. 

“Hey, take this off, I want to see your face.” 

Roadhog removed his mask and made Junkrat smile: “Much better.” 

He giggled and kissed Roadhog’s lips and bites them lightly.

They kept kissing while Junkrat’s hand went to Roadhog’s chest where he played with one of Roadhog’s nipple rings. 

“What are doing?” Roadhog growled. 

“I said you earn a reward correct?” Junkrat smiled and slid his hand into Roadhog’s pants.

He rubbed his underwear.“You’re wet already? Was it the heist or the kissing that made it?” Junkrat smirked. 

“Shut up.” Roadhog grasps Junkrat by his waist and slams him on the bed. 

His hand went inside to Junkrat’s pants. “Look who’s talking... You are wet too. Are you that horny?”

“Maybe, now let me go so I can keep rewarding you…” Junkrat squirmed under Roadhog’s grip. 

Roadhog let go off Junkrat.

“Now lay on the bed…”

Roadhog obeyed.

Junkrat took Roadhog’s pants off, leaving his underpants still on. He slid his fingers gently over Hog’s lips, feeling the wetness. 

Junkrat removed the underpants and started to lick Hog’s t-cock and lips.

Roadhog grunted. “You know how to use that loud mouth of yours…” 

“Oh shut up mate, you like this don’t ya?” Junkrat grinned. 

Junkrat started to suck Hog’s cock, took it out sometimes with a wet plop and then kept sucking again.

“Hey, it’s not fair if you only reward me. I want to eat you too.” Roadhog chuckled. 

He tapped his stomach, as a mark to Junkrat to climb on him. Junkrat giggled and shivered from the excitement.

He climbed on Hog’s stomach eagerly, turned so his ass would be on Roadhog’s face.

Roadhog lifted himself little bit and squeezed Junkrat’s ass lightly, it made Junkrat moan quietly. 

Hog started to lick Rat’s lips and sucked his t-cock. 

“Mnh…. Oh Roadie…” 

Suddenly Roadhog slapped hardly one of Junkrat’s buttocks. “Did I tell you to stop eating me out rat?” 

Junkrat squealed. “Ah, s… sorry Hoggie.” 

Both continued eating each other’s out. 

“Huff, rat, I’m close. Keep going, you are doing so good…” Roadhog moaned. 

Those words made Junkrat blush and his heart pounded faster.

That gave him an idea, to spice things up he started to finger Roadhog while licking and sucking him.

Roadhog groaned in pleasure and started to finger Junkrat too. Both were sweaty and moaning messes. 

“Ah shit… It feels so good…” Junkrat purred. 

“Fuck, Rat, just little bit more…” Roadhog grunted. 

With few more licks, sucking and finger movements both came enchanting each other’s names.

Junkrat turned around and rested his head on Roadhog’s chest.

“Hoggy, that was amazing, I should reward you more often.” Junkrat giggled. 

Roadhog stroked Junkrat’s head gently. “Yeah, it was amazing. Want to use toys next time?”

Junkrat started giggling even more. “I want to use those two-headed dildos. Oooohhhh, just thinking using of it makes me horny again, me riding on you or other way around, both lying on the bed...Heck, we should use strap on and a toy!.” 

Roadhog snorted.“Sounds fun. If we find a nice sex toy shop on the road, we should check it out and rob the place empty.”

Junkrat grinned, kissed Roadhog on his lips and nibbled them. “I’m in the mood again… Ready for round 2?” 

Roadhog grinned wildly, gripped and squeezed Junkrat’s ass. “I’m going to make you squeal…” 

Junkrat lolled his tongue out. “Bring it on big boy…”


End file.
